The Best Birthday Gift
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Its Polka's birthday and Solfege gathers everyone to help with the party. But Allegretto finds turmoil with his inability to figure out what to give Polka. That is, until her birthday, when she reminds him that he's already given her so much. FLUFFY!


Well, here's another one for Polka and Allegretto! I just love these two so much!

I do not own Eternal Sonata or its characters and locations.

Enjoy and review!

**The Best Birthday Gift**

At first, everyone pretty much just stared at Solfege, whom had gotten them all gathered here today. It, of course, hadn't been too hard; she had only needed to get Allegretto and he got everyone else. Everyone standing together for the first time after several months since the journey had ended, there was much chatter going through them. Viola hadn't really seen any of them as she had gone back to Chorus Plains for her goats. Beat had stayed in contact with the twins and Allegretto of course. Both of them had stayed in Ritardando. Jazz, Claves, and Falsetto were still all good friends…with a bit of awkwardness, but still yet. Salsa and March hadn't really seen anyone outside of Beat and the occasional Allegretto and Polka. Polka was pretty much the only one Allegretto really visited and both of them sometimes went to see Frederic. He had taken up residence in Baroque, so he often didn't really see many of them himself. Yet, every single one stood here now. Except for Polka…which everyone figured was the lucky one asleep this early in her house while they all stood in Tenuto's flower field. For now though, everyone was simply conversing, excited to see everyone.

"I wonder why we're here," March sighed simply.

"I don't know, but it better be a very good reason!" protests Salsa.

"Or what? You'll send forest animals after us?" Beat inquires.

Salsa glared and March giggled. Allegretto rolled his eyes, colored in a deep blue. He ran his hand through his short, neat, silver hair before finally just walking over to where Viola was talking to Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves. He immediately found that this was a terrible idea as Viola grinned at him.

"Hey there Allegretto, you ever confess to Polka?" Viola chimed.

He reddened before stamping his foot.

"Hey, you were at the flower field! What, did you not see me kiss her?"

Jazz and the others broke into laughter while Viola chuckled herself.

"Of course I saw it. Just watching you get flustered is hilarious, that's all."

Allegretto rolled his eyes for the second time before walking away from the blond archer. Why in the world did he have such crazy friends anyway? He slowly approached Solfege, the gray haired and kind mother to his dearest friend.

"Morning. Where's Polka at?"

Solfege smiled at her daughter's closest friend, "She's asleep dear. I kind of needed her to be for what I'm going to tell everyone."

"Oh-!"

He was cut off by Solfege moving forward.

"Good morning everyone! I actually had you all called here to ask your help in something. You see, in about five days, it will be Polka's birthday and she'll be turning fifteen. I was hoping you all would help me make it perfect for her."

"Of course," March replied happily.

"We got called here for a birthday?" asked Salsa.

"Not just a birthday, Polka's birthday!" cheered Beat.

"Of course we'll help," Claves stated.

"Indeed," agreed Jazz.

"Yeah," continued Falsetto.

"Let's do this," Viola responded.

"I shall help as best as I can," Frederic responded.

Allegretto froze before quickly giving a nod.

"Yeah, let's give her the best birthday we can!" he called.

But the question immediately came to his head; what in the world am I going to get for her?

"Great! I need someone to help with decoration ideas, someone to distract her from the party, and some help with the food."

Allegretto slowly zoned out as Falsetto and Claves volunteered to decorate. This left Jazz and Viola with helping Solfege with the food. Frederic went with the food as well, along with music for the party. Beat, Salsa, and March went with slight décor assistance and food taste testing.

"Allegretto can do the distraction!" Beat and Viola called at the same time.

_'What am I going to get her? Another one of those stupid rocks? No…I barely found that one and I don't think that's a good gift anyway. Flowers? No, she's got like a billion of those here. Crap…this is such a pain!'_

"Allegretto? Hello? Hey! Allegretto!" yelled Viola.

When he gave no reply, she walked over and gave a small slap to the top of his head.

"OW! _**WHAT?**_" he bellowed, snapping out of it and shaking a fist at Viola for breaking his train of thought.

"Can you distract Polka from the party plans or not? As in pretty much keep her out of the flower field and distracted from us?" asked Viola.

"Sure, sure, whatever," he huffed.

"What's wrong Retto?" asked Beat.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

_'Even if I knew what to get her…I probably can't afford it anyway. And she's not much for material things anyway, making this all the harder.'_

"If your fine, then why are you spacing out so much?" inquires Claves.

"I'm fine! Sheesh, isn't there a party to plan instead of bugging me?"

Solfege laughed slightly as everyone stared at Allegretto before scattering around to help with the plans. She slowly approached him as he sighed breathily and rubbed his sore head.

"What's the matter? You seem upset suddenly."

"Oh…I just don't know what to get for Polka yet," he murmured, walking past her.

Solfege smiled warmly, "Allegretto, Polka isn't materialistic. She's more for time and for moments. I'm sure you can find something special."

Five days of talking to and discreetly distracting Polka went by fairly fast. However, the morning of her birthday was still needed for everything to be perfect, so Solfege made sure Polka became her own distraction.

"Hey dear," Solfege gently stirred her daughter awake.

"Nhh…Mom?"

Polka yawned as she looked up at her mother.

"Did you notice how down Allegretto seemed yesterday?"

The blond frowned deeply, "Yes…he's been pretty upset. He won't tell me why."

"I was just thinking you could go cheer him up this morning."

"This early? Will he even be awake?"

"Oh dear, I'll bet he will be."

Polka nods and gets up from bed, "Okay then."

She brushes her hair out before separating it and starting to do her partial braid.

"Polka, why don't you try something new? I could show you how to braid it and put it into a bun if you want."

Light blue eyes looked at Solfege blankly before nodding.

"Okay, sure."

Braided and twisted into a lovely bun, her hair looked very beautiful in this style, a small pink flower added to adorn the beauty of the silky, golden, hair. Wearing her signature red dress, Polka was out the door and over to Ritardando. Solfege smiled and headed to the flower field, where Viola smiled.

"She took it I assume?" Viola asked.

"She did."

"Man I wish I could be a fly on the wall," laughed Salsa.

"You and me both," Viola chuckled.

"You guys are weird," Beat grumbled.

Polka soon reached the hideout and slowly climbed down into it, finding that Allegretto was indeed still awake and grumpily muttering to himself.

"I don't know what to do…" Allegretto muttered.

"About what?"

"Ah!"

Immediately, Allegretto jumped and tumbled from the crate he was sitting.

"Oh! Allegretto, I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing here? Does your Mom know you're here?"

"Well yes. She woke me up and suggested I come check on you. You haven't been very…there I suppose I could say. You seem upset and distracted."

Allegretto moaned as he sat up, mournful of his sore back.

"Great…so now I look like an idiot by falling off of a stupid crate."

Polka giggled, "That was my fault, I'm sorry."

He shook his head and stood up, dragging a mat over and covering one of the crates.

"There you go, now you can sit somewhere at least."

"Allegretto, I would have been perfectly fine with just the crate," she sighed, calmly sitting down.

As she settled, Allegretto noticed her hair. It looked….amazing and stunning…

"Whoa…you're hair looks…beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you. Mom did it for me, teaching it to me today. So I could likely do it more often."

"Neat…oh…and…happy birthday. Though, I really have nothing to give you."

The room fell silent as Polka slowly understood why Allegretto had been acting so weird. He looked away; staring at the wall in frustration before Polka suddenly started giggling.

"Allegretto," she giggled, "-that's what you've been upset about?"

"Well yeah, duh. I've been trying to think of something ever since you mom told us your birthday was coming."

"Oh Allegretto," Polka sighed, shaking her head, "-you already gave me the perfect gift."

He stared at her, in all of her now fifteen year old precious beauty.

"I officially have no idea what you're talking about."

She stood from the crate and removed the mat, setting it back down where it was.

"You gave me several gifts actually. One was several months ago, when you became my friend and you are still remaining to be one of my only friends. Another was just how concerned you were when I….jumped….and I swear I never thought anyone would worry about me that much. That hug and kiss when I got back; those count too. And these past five days, just spending that time with me. You already gave me the best gift Allegretto; yourself and your time taken to spend with me."

Ultimate shock coursed through the silver haired teen before he smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm such an idiot," he laughed.

Polka laughed too as she approached her dearest friend and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed in comfort as he hugged her too and she found this to be her favorite _recent_ gift so far.

"Hey Polka?"

"Yes?"

"I…love you."

Okay, maybe the hug was her second favorite."

"Love you Allegretto. Thank you."

And then, as his lips met hers, Polka realized that maybe the hug fit under third favorite instead.


End file.
